footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 FA Cup Third Round Match Day
The Third Round draw took place on 3 December 2018 and was broadcast live on BBC One and BT Sport before the final second round tie between Guiseley and Fleetwood Town. All 32 Third Round Proper ties took place on the weekend of 4–7 January 2019. A total of 64 clubs played in the third round; 20 winners of the second round, and 44 teams from the Premier League and EFL Championship entering in this round. This round included one team from Level 6, Woking, the lowest-ranked team still in the competition. The scheduling for the third round was controversial, due to the number of games scheduled outside the traditional kick-off slot of 15:00 GMT on Saturday. Only 10 of 32 Third Round Proper matches kicked off at that time. This was a result of the FA signing a new overseas television deal in October 2016, which came into force this season. The new contract caused a number of matches to be moved to other time-slots to accommodate viewers outside the UK. Llorente Son Kane |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance=12,553 |referee=Andre Marriner }} |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance=9,259 |referee=Tim Robinson }} Lukaku |team2=Reading (2) |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance=73,918 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} |team2=Stoke City (2) |goals2=Crouch |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=7,512 |referee=David Webb }} |team2=Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2=Bolton Okenabirhie Laurent |stadium=bet365 |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=10,261 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |team2='Brighton & Hove Albion (1)' |goals2=Knockaert Bissouma Andone |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance=10,522 |referee=Michael Oliver }} Carroll |team2=Birmingham City (2) |goals2= |stadium=London Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance=54,840 |referee=Roger East }} |team2=Barnsley (3) |goals2= |stadium=Turf Moor |location=Burnley |attendance=11,053 |referee=Simon Hooper }} |team2=Wigan Athletic (2) |goals2= |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance=15,465 |referee=Keith Stroud }} Magennis Guthrie |team2=Walsall (3) |goals2=Cook Beevers |stadium=University of Bolton Stadium |location=Bolton |attendance=5,506 |referee=Darren England }} |team2=Cardiff City (1) |goals2= |stadium=Priestfield Stadium |location=Gillingham |attendance=7,090 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |team2=Oxford United (3) |goals2= |stadium=Griffin Park |location=Brentford, London |attendance=6,106 |referee=Jeremy Simpson }} Lookman |team2=Lincoln City (4) |goals2=Bostwick |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=37,900 |referee=John Brooks }} |team2=Nottingham Forest (2) |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=40,544 |referee=Andy Madley }} Lawrence |team2=Southampton (1) |goals2=Redmond |stadium=Pride Park Stadium |location=Derby |attendance=17,095 |referee=Oliver Langford }} Redmond |team2=Derby County (2) |goals2=Wilson Waghorn |penalties1=Ward-Prowse Redmond Vestergaard Targett |penalties2= Waghorn Nugent Mount Lawrence Keogh |stadium=St Mary's |location=Southampton |attendance=14,651 |referee=Anthony Taylor }} |team2=Ipswich Town (2) |goals2= |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=2,869 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Evans |team2='AFC Wimbledon (3)' |goals2=Barcham Hartigan Appiah |stadium=Highbury Stadium |location=Fleetwood |attendance=2,131 |referee=Ross Joyce }} Friend Wing Fletcher |team2=Peterborough United (3) |goals2= |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance=11,647 |referee=James Linington }} Dyer Fulton |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=30,572 |referee=Gavin Ward }} |team2=Blackburn Rovers (2) |goals2=Dack |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=36,440 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Lenihan |team2=Newcastle United (1) |goals2=Longstaff Roberts Joselu Pérez |stadium=Ewood Park |location|attendance=14,228 |referee=[[Lee Probert] }} |team2=Grimsby Town (4) |goals2= |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=Selhurst, London |attendance=19,967 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} |team2=Huddersfield Town (1) |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance= |referee=Peter Bankes }} Iwobi |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance=8,955 |referee=Mike Dean }} |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=23,201 |referee=Darren Bond }} |team2=Hull City (2) |goals2=Toral |stadium=The Den |location=Bermondsey, London |attendance=5,307 |referee=Andy Woolmer }} |team2='Doncaster Rovers (3)' |goals2=Marquis Anderson Wilks |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance=8,101 |referee=Andy Davies }} |team2='Oldham Athletic (4)' |goals2=Surridge Lang |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance= |referee=Anthony Taylor }} Foden Ajayi Gabriel Jesus Mahrez Otamendi Sané |team2=Rotherham United (2) |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=52,708 |referee=David Coote }} Deeney |stadium=Kingfield Stadium |location=Woking |attendance=5,717 |referee=Graham Scott }} Bidwell |team2=Leeds United (2) |goals2=Halme |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=1,637 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=9,906 |referee=Tony Harrington }} Amond |team2=Leicester City (1) |goals2=Ghezzal |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=6,705 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} Neves |goals2 = Origi |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=25,849 |referee=Paul Tierney }} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 FA Cup results